Sapphic Glee Love
by BS-DL
Summary: Collection of Cute Fluffy One shots of Daniberry,Quinntana, Pezberry, Faberry, Dantana, Brittana ect. The rating might change to M later on.
1. Chapter 1- Life is a funny thing

Hi Guys and Girls, so I have decided that this will be a collection of one shots rather. I won't be updating very regularly as I am busy and it takes me a while

to write a chapter. To the guest that suggested Santana and Rachel's roles be reversed, im working on it, but for now enjoy the first chapter.

Ideas are welcome. PS-Nothing is mine just the idea and the bad spelling sorry.

**Chapter 1**

**Life is a Funny thing.**

Things have a funny way of working out, and i would have never in my wildest dreams have thought I would be dating one of Santana's ex girlfriends. But here I am snuggled up on Dani's couch, with her none the less. Ever since Finn's death I had felt like I need a change, but I was not expecting this big of a change. And yet I have been happier these past 3 months with Dani than I have been in a while. If I had to pin point the exact moment things had started to change it would have to be at the glee club reunion 7 months ago.

Santana and Dani were still very much together when Kurt, Santana and myself had left New York for the Glee weekend. But apparently a lot happened in those few short days with all the old gang together again. Puck and Quinn managed to rekindle their flame, me and Santana had made up after our almost 3 week fight over the whole funny girl understudy thing. And the big one would probably be when Santana had realised her feeling for Brittany were still very much alive after Brittany had kissed her of course. Not much changed for me on that weekend unlike everybody els. But what I didn't know was how much the changes around me would influence me.

We had returned to New York and Santana had immediately realised that she needed to be honest with Dani and tell her everything that had happened over the weekend and that Brittany would be joining us in New York in about 2 weeks. Dani had taken the breakup surprisingly well and had even agreed to stay friends with Santana. Later she told me that they hadn't been together that long and that she had also been feeling they might be better off as friends for a while. I started hanging out more with Dani after that thinking she might need a friend. She was so sweet and fun and before long I realised our hang outs together had become more like dates.

We went from movies and pizza at the loft to dinner and strolls in the park. I didn't even really realise i had stared liking her as more than a friend until her little candle lit dinner on the rooftop. We had made plans to go out like any other night except Dani said that she had a surprise and that i should meet her on the rooftop. What I found on the rooftop left me breathless, easily a 100 small candles lighting up the night paired with a few flower peddles strewn in between. The candles formed a path from the door to beautifully set up table complete with roses and Dani standing there in her tux with a single red rose smiling brightly at me as I took in the scene before me. She looked so sexy in her tight dark jeans, boots, tux jacked complete with cute bo tie, her blond hair was half pinned up and a few strand were framing her face perfectly. She slowly made her way towards me and silently took my hand leading me thru the candles towards the table. That night was probably one of the most memorable of my life. We talked about everything and by the end of the night we had both poured out our heart to each other and decided to just take it slow.

That was also the first time she kissed me and if out conversion hadn't convinced me that I definitely had feeling for her that kiss sure did. That whole night felt like something out of a movie, and yet i was so comfortable and relaxed. But then again Dani just had that effect on me. The butterflies that erupted in my stomach compared with the goosebumps that cover every inch of my skin the moment her lips touched mine was like a revelation.

After that moment there was no doubt in my mind that I was falling for her and fast as well.

I had never considered myself a lesbian until that moment, I had always been attracted to guys. Dani was the very first girl who I actually felt any kind of attraction to. And let me tell you that attraction grow stronger every time I saw her.

I was pulled out of my thought as I felt Dani shifting slightly next to me on the couch.

"_Hey u ok, u seem very lost in thought there Rach_." Dani asked looking down at me with a smile.

_"mm yea I'm good, just reminiscing_" I mumbles cuddling further into her side.

_"Oh really and what would you be reminiscing about_"Dani asked pulling me closer as she leaned her head on top of mine slightly.

_"Just about how things work out, how life can take u in a very unexpected direction." _I answered and I could feel her smiling into my hair at the statement.

"_And is that a good thing or a bad thing_" she asked as she slowly started stroking her fingers thru my hair.

"_Good, definitely good." _I said with a smile as I lifted my head to look at her, her eyes locked with mine and a second later her lips were on mine and i couldn't help but moan at the sensation.

Afer about a minute of making out she pulled back slightly and cupped my cheek.

"_Well so far I'm loving the unexpected_" she whispered with a smile and I could help but giggle at her statement.

"_Me to, me to." _I smiled back as we settled back into our previous cuddling position and continued watching our movie contempt with just being together.

++ So what u think let me know, and remember if u don't have anything nice to say keep quiet.

Promps are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2- The Affair

**Hey, I'm back with an update.**

**Thanx so much for the great feedback on the previous chapter, it keeps me motivated. So keep it coming. Haha**

**Ok so this one might not be everybodys cup of tea, but im pretty proud of it. Its short but sweet. So please enjoy and let me know what u think.**

**Chapter 3.**

The Affair.

The moment the door closed Dani's lips were on mine as her hands moved around my waist.

This was wrong, so wrong I knew we should stop but it just felt so good with her lips moving against mine as her body pressed against mine in the best way.

I couldn't step back as my back was already against the counter and it took almost all my strength to turn my face. Dani in turn just continued to kiss down my neck, which caused goosbumps to form all over my body.

"_No Dani please_" I tried my best to sound mad or disgusted but instead it just came out more like a lustfull moan.

I didn't want her to stop, but I knew that one of us had to stop and I knew she was not going to be the one to do it.

Dani instantly sensed my distress and steppedback.

"_Fuck i'm so sorry Rach, I don't know whats wrong with me. Its just so hard to control myself around you."_

_"We should really stop doing this, I can't even look Santana in the eye anymore. And I know she is going to to pick up on my evasiveness one of these days. She is already looking at me funny. or worse, she catches us. I, I just, I, can't... " I _stared choking up at the end, all the emotions just overflowing all of a sudden as my mind started realling with the insanity of the whole situation.

Dani instantly wrapped my in a tight embrace as I burried my face in her chest. She was a few inches taller than me and combined with the shoes she was wearing adding a few more inches to our hight diffrence.

Even with me sobbing into her chest I couldn't help but notice how good she smelled, her mint shampoo combined with the light sweet cent of her perfume was making my head dizzy.

_" Rache, sweetheart no please don't cry. Im sorry, please." _She kept saying as she rubbed soothing circles on my back and thru my hair. After a few moments I calmed down and slowly pulled back a bit.

"_I don't want to lose you rach, but if its really what you want we can stop_." Dani said said softly and I could not get myself to look up and meet her eyes, knowing that would just break any kind of control I had.

"_Please rachel_" Dani wisperd softley and I could hear the pain in her voice. She gently took my chin and lifed my face towards hers.

"_It kills me to see you so upset, there should never be tears in those beautiful eyes. Unless they are tears of joy." _Dani said gently wiping at my cheeks with her thumb. There was so much emotion and love in those word that I just could not stop myself from pressing my lips to hers firmly. It was a just a quick but firm kiss and I hoped that she could feel how much she meant to me, how deeply her words touched me.

"_I don't want to lose you either Dani, but I just feel so quilty and no matter how much of a Bitch Santana is she does not deserve this. Nobody does_." I said as I pulled away, her eyes locked with mine and I saw a slight smile grace her perfect lips at the first part of my statement.

" _I know, and I think me breaking up with Santana might be only thing to do_." Dani stated before kissing my forehead and pulling me close to her chest as my arms instinctivly wrapped around her waist as I rested my head in the crook of her neck. I inhaled her intoxicating scent as my body Immediatly relaxed in her warm loving embrace.

"_But no matter wat happens, we will get thru this together I promise. I'm here as long as you want me around._" Dani wispered as she placed a kiss ontop of my head.

And from just those words my fears were calmed and I knew that her promise was real, she had always kept every promise she had made to me. I had no doubt that it would all be ok in a matter of time, as long as we had each other we could face anything.

++ **Ok so let me know what u think. Still working on ur promp guest, just had to get this one out my head. Might do a follow up on some if I get reqeusts.**

**Thanx for reading, drop me a review or PM.**


	3. Chapter 3-Love from The start

_Hey hey. Thanx so much for the reviewes and everything. Sorry i havn't updated in a while but i have been very busy. So this is for the first geuss who suggested rachel be the one to walk dani home and so on. Finally got around to writing it. I changed some stuff including the song they sang. Hope u like it. Sorry about any spelling mistakes._

_Enjoy and keep reviewing plz._

**Chapter 3- Love From The Start.**

From the moment I noticed her in the diner I was head over heels for her, the first time she smiled at me I almost fainted. The first time I heard her sing was quite by accident, I had come back for my phone I had forgotten at work. I had slipped in through the back, grabbed my phone off the shelf where I had left it, but just as I turned to leave again, I hear a voice start singing the opening verses of Sara Bareilles's Brave. The moment her voice hit my ears, I froze, it was like her voice drew me to her. I slowly turned around and walked to the door leading to the dining area, she was wiping down tables with her back slightly turned towards me.

She seemed so happy and carefree as she sang slightly swaying as she sang. Then all of a sudden she spun around skipping to the next table as she sung the next slightly louder chorus. Her hair fanning out around her face as she danced around between tables. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face as I watched her. Santana had mentioned Rachel was quite talented, even if she swore that if I ever repeated that to anybody she would go all lime heights on my ass (whatever that meant).

We had only been working together for a few days, only exchanging polite greetings and not much else. She seemed a little shy yet so proud and sure of herself at the same time. I had never met anyone who could exude such confidence and yet seems kind of humble. She walked with a bounce in her step always with a smile. And that smile alone could light up my whole day.

I watched her for a few more minutes and then decided to slip out again before she noticed me. I didn't want to seem like a creep stalking her from the shadows, even if it was really hard for me to keep my eyes off her.

I walked home with a smile remembering her smiling and dancing around and I knew that my dreams would yet again be filled with images of her. It was sort of strange to think that she was totally consuming my mind day and night and she probably didn't even spare me a thought. I wasn't even sure if she played for my team, I highly doubted it. I had pretty good gaydar and she was not making even the slightest blip on it so far.

So for now I would just be happy watching her from afar and try to at least form some kind of friendship with her. I would even settle for just friendship, something is better than nothing right.

It had been a week since I watched Rachel dance around the diner completely unaware of my presence. I would catch her looking at me from the corner of my eye and when I would look in her direction she would just smile at me and continued what she was doing. It was strange and innocent but it gave me some kind of hope that she actually noticed me.

At the moment we were seated opposite each other at one of the tables in the corner of the dined filling up the catch up bottles. We had been doing it in complete silence for the last 10 minutes.

"_I like your name_" She suddenly blurted out.

"_Thank you, I like yours too Rachel_" I said with a smile, I couldn't help but notice the slight lush that formed on her cheeks. I didn't think it was possible for her to get any cuter, but she just did.

_"It sort of sounds like a boy name, not that I'm implying you a boy or anything or that u look butch. All I mean is that..." _she was rambling now, and my smile just grew wider with every word.

"_It's ok, really, Dani is short for Danielle actually_. " I said still smiling as I cut off her rambling, she seemed grateful for that. A moment of silence passed and it seemed she was thinking over her next words.

"_Danielle, wow, that's a really beautiful name. I like it_." She said with a almost thoughtful look on her face. I so badly wanted to tell her that it wasn't as beautiful as she was but I bit my tongue, Didn't want to scare her off now just when we were actually having a conversation.

"_Thanks." _I said instead with a smile.

"_I think i'm going to go get the salt shakers a well_." Rachel said after a moment standing up slightly staggering as her foot got caught on the table. She quickly got her balance back and swiftly walked off towards the back. By now I had a smile on like no other, she was so adorable when she was nervous. Wait, she was nervous, was I making her nervous?

I didn't think i would have any effect on her and yet her behavior was slightly nervous, the rambling, stuttering, and tripping over her own feet. Oh, this was good, this was very good indeed. i think its time I find out once and for all if I had a chance with her. Time to put that Lovato charm and dimples to work, yea, I have dimples and I have realized it really helps win over the girls. But Rachel was not just any girl, she was different from any other girl I had ever come across. I would have to approach this carefully and correctly, I think maybe this time i'm just going to be myself and if she does not respond to that then I have my answer I guess.

The next day rolled around and both me, Rachel and Santana had the graveyard shift together. When the diner started clearing out and we had just about cleaned up the place I decided to take a seat on the steps in the corned and just play with my guitar a little, Rachel and santana were having some argument about sugar caddies and broadway as far as I could make out.

"_No u are not playing the lesbian match maker here, get back here Santana_." I heard Rachel whisper yell at Santana as she swiftly walked off to the Kitchen with a wave of her hand.

"_Bye Santana_" I called after her.

"_See ya Dani_" She Called back as she disappeared through the door.

Rachel was now standing a little awkwardly at the counter, it was basically just me, her and a few scattered looked a round a few tiles before taking a step towards me. I made sure to seem very intrigued with looking out the far window on the other side of the diner.

"So arent you heading out too?" She asked, looking a little out of place.

"_No, not yet, I like watching the sun rise over that building_." I said, pointing to a building across the street. She tentivly took a few steps closer glacing out the window at the building as well.

"I love how the diner goes from being dark and quiet to suddenly just glowing." I glanced at her as I said the last word, earning a smile.

"_I've never seen it_" she said in return.

"_Well stick around, we can watch it together_." I said cheekily biting my lip slightly at the end grinning at her as she smiled at me and took a seat besides me on the step.

I started strumming my guitar.

(Dani)

**So wicked**

**In the way she moves**

**Don't miss it**

**Do not be a fool**

**It's a long way**

**It's a long way home**

**Light inside of me**

**It ignites my bones**

**She comes to me in my dreams**

**And tells me what I need to know**

**She makes me feel so at ease**

**And guides me to the lights above**

**I just wanna fall into her arms tonight**

**Someone tell me I, I will be alright**

**Hold on tight**

Rachel started singing the next line and I could feel the goosebumps forming on my skin at her voice.

**Remembering, I forever will**

**Surrendering, just to how we felt**

**It's a long way**

**It's a long way home**

**Light inside of me**

**It ignites my bones**

**She comes to me in my dreams**

**And tells me what I need to know**

**She makes me feel so at ease**

**And guides me to the lights above**

**I just wanna fall into her arms tonight**

**Someone tell me I, I will be alright**

**Hold on tight**

We sang the last choruses together as we got up and moved around the diner, she never took her eyes off me and I was trying my best to convy all my feeling to her in the song. She smiled at me as we sang, by now we were already out the diner and walking toward my apartment.

**And when it's all the thunder and rain**

**The cinema is fading away**

**I gotta make my way through the night**

**Holding on with all of my might**

**And when I'm lost, and I can't the find the way**

**I feel the pieces breaking away**

**Hold myself with all of my might**

**Don't let go**

**Just hold on tight**

**She comes to me in my dreams**

**And tells me what I need to know**

**She makes me feel so at ease**

**And guides me to the lights above**

**I just wanna fall into her arms tonight**

**Someone tell me I, I will be alright**

**Hold on tight**

We sang the last chorus as we came to a stop in front of my apartment, it was the most incredible thing feeling all these emotions and I was almost sure I could see some hint of them reflecting in her eyes a well.

"_So this is where I get off_, " I said with a smile turning to face her.

" _So I guess this is goodbye then_" She said a moment later, almost looking a little sad at the thought.

In that moment I knew I had t do something to ease my mind of all the unsuretitys, I had to know if she felt even a tenth of what I did. So in a bold moment I took a tlep forward. She didn't move, her face stayed neutral with a slight smile playing on her perfect lips.

" _For now_" I said as I softly pressed my lips to hers, the moment our lips touched my eyes fluttered shut and my whole body tingled. Those warm butterflies started to flutter in my stomach. It was only a quick yet firm peck on the lips lasting all of 2 seconds, but it was enough for me to test her reaction and she definitely enjoyed it. When I pulled back she slowly opened her eyes as well and smiled a little more than before. I decded not to make it too awkward and turned on my heel and walked up the steps to my apartment, with a last glance over my shoulder to her before disappearing inside.

The moment I was inside my apartment, I lead against my door and exhaled the breath I didn't even know I was holding.

Well, at least now the hard part was over and seeing as she didn't reject me, I would say I definitely stood a chance. And yet I was almost completely sure I was now totally in love with her just from that kiss.

-_Ok so what did u think, good bad? I worked hard on this one its also a nice long one. Thanx for the guest who suggested the band finding out about them will start on that one as soon as possible. Next chapter will probably only be up in a week or 2 maybe. but please keep telling me what u think._

_Song- Hold On Tight By Britney Spears. ( Cuz I love britney)_


	4. Autors Note-Suggestion-Diffrent Pairings

Autors note.

Hey all my little readers. So I was thinking that I rather wanted to make this a collection of one shots of different couples/pairings of the glee girls. Not Just Daniberry.

It would mostly consist of Pezberry, Faberry,Brittana,Quintana,Dantana and of course Daniberry.

Will even do Quitt/Fierce or Pieberry or any pairing u give me between Rachel,Santana,Quinn, Brittany and Dani.(cuz they are my fav glee girls.)

So Tell me what u think please and if u want me to do a one shot, sent me the pairing and ill give it a go.

PS- Won't be updating very regularly as I am busy and it takes me a while to write. But keep the reviews coming, it will totally speed up the process of me posting.

Thanks so much and keep reading.


	5. Chapter 4-Quinntana-This Is Crazy

**Hey guys and girls, ok so this one is a Quinntana Pairing. (And this is Santana GP!. So if ur not into that just skip this one. No Smut Though, Just suggestive.)To the geust who is afraid i'm going to neglect my original Daniberry, u don't need to worry. The will still be getting lots of attention i promise. I just want to try some other pairings as well. Thaks for all the respose and reviews and I am working on those promps. It just takes me awhile, sorry.**

**Some of you might reconize this one It was a story I posted under a diffrent name, im just splitting it up now. So if Anyone wants me to continue it I can. Hope you like it. And let me know what pairings you would like to see.**

**But ok enough of that, Enjoy.**

This is crazy! (Quintana)

Chapter 4

I watched as she walked out of the bathroom, smiling lovingly at me which always made my whole body glow. I was sitting half propped up against our headboard as she climb in to bed next to me, I really don't know why she even bothers putting on pajamas as I'm going to be taking them off in a few minutes anyway. O yes of course, she says taking off each other's clothing add to the romance and is a big part of four play. We have been trying to have a baby for almost 2 years now but with no luck. Maybe I should add that even though I am a girl I do have extra body parts which make it possible for me and Quinn to have a baby the normal way.

Two weeks ago we decided to go see a doctor and get tests done to see why Quinn was not getting pregnant, and the results were not what we wanted. Turns out I'm perfectly capable of having kids in fact the doctor told me I have a very high sperm count. But unfortunately Quinn seems to have something called at T shaped womb and low fertility as well, so she can conceive but there is only a 20% chance of it ever happening. She was crushed, hell we both were but my wife being the incredible person she is was only an emotional wreck for a day and a half.

***Flash Back***

We got home from the doctor after finding out that Quinn only had a 20% chance of ever conceiving, and even though the odds were extremely low the doctor had said she could still fall pregnant. But we both knew it what nearly impossible even if we didn't say it out load.

We silently walked into our house, Quinn had be almost completely silent the whole ride home so I stayed silent as well. We were both busy with our own thoughts and processing the information the doctor had given us. But I knew that this was a lot harder on Quinn than me and I would do everything in my power to make it as easy as possible for her. She dropped her bag on the kitchen counter and took a seat at the table. She looked so heartbroken and defeated that it broke my heart seeing her like this, I poured us both some juice and we sat silently for a while. I wasn't even sure she knew about the class I place in front of her she was so lost in her own thoughts, eventually I couldn't take it anymore and walked around the table towards her. The moment I wrapped my arms around her she broke down crying, after about 5 minutes of just holding her tightly and letting her get it all out he started to quiet down. I loosened my grip a little and kissed the top of her head before pulling back and looking down at her, she didn't look up, she just kept a firm grip on my arm with her head against my chest.

"_U should just leave me now, I'm kind of useless to u now_." She said chocking back another sob.

I could not believe what I just heard, she really thinks that's the only reason I married her is so she can have my kids. I mean really, is that what she thinks of me. Not because I'm insanely in love with her and what to build a life with her, now I only want her to pop out my offspring and then I'm going to high tail it out of here. Time to set her straight. ( No pun intended)

"_Leave u, why would I leave you baby_?" I asked, completely surprised at her statement.

"_Because I can't even do the one thing woman are supposed to do, so I'm useless now. _" she said, sounding a little angry now as she looked up at me with red puffy eyes and mascara running down her beautiful face.

I instantly jerked back a little at her words, looked at her in complete shock.

"_Whoa! Excuse me, is that what u think Q? That im only with you,that i only married you so you could bare my spawn?_." I asked her not even trying to mask the hurt in my voice.

"_Hey look at me Q_" I said, stepping back and tilting her chin so I could look her in the eye.

"_Nothing or nobody could make me leave you honey. And this is just an obstacle for us to overcome, together. And we will ok?" _I told her and waited for her to nod so she understood that I was going to be right here with her the whole way.

I did promise her forever, and I always kept my promise to Quinn.

"_I just...we...you..I mean.._." Quinn couldn't even get a complete sentence out, I knew she was just hurting a lot right now so I just pulled her close and held her tightly.

"_Ok_" she mumbled into my shirt as I hugged her against my body.

"_I'm not going anywhere, ever." _I reassured her before kissing the top of her head.

We were going to be fine, I was going to make sure of that.

And if Quinn really wanted a baby, I would find a way to give her one.

"_Baby, I promise you. We will have our baby. We will have a house full of them in no time ok. When the time is right_." I assured her as she softly cried into my chest.

*End lashback*

As soon as she settles in next to me, I scoot down to kiss her, the kiss is tender and slow as most nights when we make love. I move closer to her and my hands start to wonder over her body, I start kissing down her jaw and back up to just below her ear and I can feel her shiver. Her hands are resting on my sides but just before I reach her ear, she stops and pushes me away softly.

"_Santana baby not tonight, I'm kind of tired. _" she said smiling at me.

"_Oh ok, no that's fine then_. " I say with a smile before leaning in a giving her a peck on the lips. I move back to lie on my side facing her.

"_I've kind of also been thinking that maybe we should give the whole baby making thing a break as well_. " she said softy glancing towards me before looking down again at her hands. I didn't see that one coming, I was pretty convinced I would eventually be the one to stop it and try other options at having a child.

"_Oh ok, what made u decide this now_?" I ask surprised. She turned toward me with a sad look on her face and something told me she was giving up.

" _I just think we should focus on us more for a while_" she said with a soft smile which I returned.

"_Alright, I agree, but babe, it's not like we have been neglecting each other_. " I said, taking her hand in mine as I locked eyes with her. Her hazel green eyes reflected her sadness and it broke my heart.

" _I know but I just want to be able to be with u like before all of this, everything the last few months feel like its all about having a baby_." She said and I could hear her voice crack a little.

This was really getting to her more than I realized, I mean I knew it would be hard but she was really struggling.

I moved closer to her and wrapped my arms around her and she instinctively rested her head on my chest, I felt her let out an exhausted breath.

"_Ok baby, tell you what. We will stop trying to have a baby, we can just be as we were before deciding to have one ok_." I said with as much love as I felt for her.

I promised myself the day I realized I was in love with her that anything hurting Quinn had to go. And this was hurting her, and anything that hurts her hurts me as well.

"_From now on all sex will be baby making free_." I joked and I could feel her smile against me.

"_Promise to try my best to not get u pregnant ok_." I knew it was a bad joke but Quinn softly laughed and that brought a smile to my face.

" _I'm just tired u know_" she said after a moment as she hugged me tighter.

"_I know honey, everything will work out the way it's suppose to. I promise_." I tried my best to reassure her even if I was starting to doubt that we would ever have kids of our own.

"_Thank you, and as long as I have you I will be perfectly happy.'" _She said lifting her had to kiss me. I kissed her back hoping that she could feel how much I love her and how much she meant to me.

After a couple of seconds she pulled away and rested her head on my chest again. I tightened my grip around her hugging her tightly against my body.

Apparently my body was so use to sex on a regular basis that even the smallest amount of intimacy between me and Quinn would get me excited and Santana junior would immediately react.

I could feel the twitch in my boxers as Quinn's leg pressed against me. But I quickly forced myself to relax, this was not a night to get all turned on.

" _I love you_" I mumbled into her hair as I kissed the top of her head.

"_Love you more_" she sleepily whispered back against my shirt. I reached down with one hand and pulled the blankets over us and soon we were both sound asleep.

**So? **

**I will continue this one later on, then you will understad the title to this one. Its got quiet the twist to it in the next chapter. And it might not be to everyone liking but it is fiction so anything is possible. **

**Any Suggestions for a new name for my Story title? need to change it as its not just Daniberry anymore.**

**So let me know. And keep reviewing. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 5 -The Secretary (Pezberry)

Hey guys, so sorry I have not updated in forever. Been hectic busy. Here is a new one. might be a while before next one is up as well. Enjoy.

**The secretary**

Chapter 1.

I glanced at the clock again, knowing I would hear the car coming down the gravel driveway any minute now. She was almost always promptly on time for dinner except on the rare occasions when she would work late, but Santana had not said anything about that on our earlier phone call so I waited. I happily resumed making dinner, adding the final touches to make sure it was perfect. It was the ritual that the first one home would start dinner, usually me seeing as she worked longer hours. I was a Drama/Vocal teacher and got off work at around 2pm, and she was a lawyer at a big shot law firm working from 9 to 4. But weekends she was in charge of food insisting I also deserved time off even though cooking felt very relaxing and therapeutic to me. Hardly 2 minutes later I heard the distinct purring of Santana's WRX as the pebbles crunched under the wheels, hearing the garage door open and seeing the car slowly disappear around the corner. A minute later I heard the front door open and close.

"Rachel babe I'm home" Santana's sexy smoky voice floated down the hall to the kitchen.

"In the kitchen sweetheart" I called back as I heard her footstep coming toward the kitchen already.

The moment I turned around Santana came sweeping into the kitchen, her face immediately lit up with a warm loving smile which I happily returned. We quickly closed the distance between us and I felt her arms wrap around my waist as I slipped mine around her neck. Our lips met in a tender kiss as she pulled my body tightly against hers, she let her lips linger a second longer on mine letting me know that she missed me. She was still holding me tightly as she slowly pulled away, I opened my eyes a second later only to be met by her adoring deep brown eyes staring into my own . Even after being together for five years and being best friends for 2 years before that she still looked at me like the first time. Even if she use to bully me in high school, apparently she realized she liked me and seeing as she was still highly in denial she figured picking on me was the only way of dealing with it. But luckily she started accepting herself by senior year and we became sort of friend. And seeing as I was strait right thru high school and the beginning of college, it was hard for her seeing me with guys. We went to the same college and figured sharing an apartment was a way to save money, so we become friends and eventually best friends. It took us those 2 years of being just best friends to realize that our feelings for each other were a lot deeper than just friendship. Or maybe it was when I realized I found her a whole lot more attractive than any guy.

"So how was your day?" She asked as I felt her grip loosed from around my waist and I slowly let my arms drop from around her neck. I let my hand brush across her chest as I lowered them and I could see her visibly shiver from the contact. I took a step back and went back to the counter to continue with the salad I was making as she took a seat on the opposite side of the counter.

"Good and yours?" I answered glancing at her with a small smile.

"Busy, but no too bad" She answered in a slightly tired sigh. She took a knife from the drawer closest to her and started copping up the cucumber.

We continued making small talk and telling each other about our day, and with every passing minute I could visibly see Santana relaxing as she continued helping me with dinner. About 15 minutes later we sat at our dining room table enjoying dinner together, the first few minutes were quite as we each focused on our food.

The only sound that could be heard was the soft clinking of our cutlery as we silently ate, smiling at each other every now and again. Santana broke the silence first, taking a sip of her wine and keeping her eyes on her glass as she placed it back down on the table.

"Do you remember I told you a few weeks ago I interviewed a few people for the PA/Secretary position at the office?" Santana said momentarily glancing up at me.

"Um, Yea I remember you mentioning something like that, Why? Did you find someone?" I asked looking up from my plate as I reached for my glass, catching her mocha orbs looking at me for a split second before she picked up her knife and fork and continued eating. I could almost swear I saw a flash of quilt cross her face in that moment, but I shrugged it off as my imagination as I slowly sipped on my wine watching her from the corner of my eye.

"Uh,um. Yea she started on Monday already" she said softly like she didn't want me to hear as she continued eating never looking up.

(Monday, today was Thursday so she had been working for 4 days already. Why was I only hearing about this now, why didn't she mention it on Monday evening already. Ok sure we were having dinner at my Quinn and Brittany but she could have still mentioned it. She tells me everything, doesn't she? Our relationship has always been open and very honest, we had made that promise to each other a long time ago. And it was nothing major, just her getting a new P.A basically, why not just tell me. I would have been happy and supportive as always. And what was with that "UH,UM".)

Something told me there was a lot more than she was telling me.

"Oh ok wow, why didn't you tell me sooner" I said softly making sure she didn't hear the suspicion in my voice.

"Um, well I guess I just forgot. It's not that big a deal any case" she saidsounding flat as if she was talking about the weather.

Again with the "um". Why was she stuttering? It almost sounded like she was nervous.

"Ok. But you know I like to hear about these kinds of things, and I have met all you previous PA's and secretaries." I said slightly tilting my head to the side as I looked at her. She must have felt my eyes on her because she lifted her head as well. Her eyes were now a dull brown instead of the chocolate brown they were a few minutes ago. Which was strange, because her eyes only change color when her mood shifts dramatically. Dark brown when she is turned on (which is a lot because Santana is in the mood for sex almost always), bright chocolate brown when she is excited or happy and or dull brown when she is sad, nervous or guilty about something. I could always read her mood thru her eyes, so this was not good and it puzzled me why she would keep it from me.

"Well I-I guess it just slipped my mind. Sorry" she said averting her eyes from me yet again. Why does she keep doing that, it was really starting to annoy me."That's fine San, but I just don't understand why u didn't just tell me about it." I said trying my best to keep the irritation out of my voice.

"It's not that big a deal, I've just been kind of busy lately Rachel and I guess I forgot. Like I said I'm sorry" She said looking at me now and sounding a little defense all of a sudden, her voice an octave higher than normal.

"I don't want to fight about this ok" she added quickly sounding annoyed.

Why she was getting all agitated I had no idea, I should be the one getting defensive and annoyed. But then again maybe I was over reacting, it was just her forgetting to mention the fact that she got a new P.A right. No big deal. It was probably just the fact that she usually tells me these things as soon as they happen and I like being involved in every aspect of her life, we both do."Me neither, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to sound snappy." I said softly hoping I sounded convincing enough. I really didn't want to fight.

"Didn't mean to sound snappy either, sorry" she said sheepishly as well still looking at her plate as she continued both finished eating in silence as we focused on our plates, glancing at each other every now and again. When we both finished Santana stood up and cleared the table giving me a small smile which I returned. As she took my plate she bent down and kissed my cheek, it wasn't out of the ordinary but still felt strange for some reason.

As soon as she disappeared thru the door I got up as well and slowly followed her into the kitchen. We spend the first few minutes mostly in silence cleaning, each one focusing on the task at hand.

But this awkward silence was killing me so I decide to swallow my pride and be the first to break it, and I hate when there is tension between us. Good thing we can never stay mad at each other for too long.

"So tell me about this new P.A of yours" I say trying my best to sound truly interested. She quickly turned her head in my direction and I can see the surprised look on her face. She looks at me for a few moments before turning her attention back to washing the dishes and I continue drying off and packing away. Another moment passes before she calmly starts speaking, her attention still on the dishes.

"Well her name is Britney, she's 3 years younger than me and came highly recommended" she says in a calm voice. Oh another Britney, well that puts me at ease. The fact that Brittany (who is now married to Quinn) is her ex makes me wonder about this one also being a Britney. I mean I love Brittany and yes before she and Quinn got together I was ratherjealous of her and Santana's relationship. She was Santana's best friend and then her first girlfriend, they dated for 2 years and evenafter they broke up still remained friends. I mean don't get me wrong I'm happy they were able to remain in each other lives, but I could only really relax after she hooked up with Quinn. Shocking part it I discovered that Santana apparently turned Quinn gay as well, we had been dating for a few months when she mentioned it one night. I could not believe that so strait Quinn was now gay after that one night she had with Santana at mister Shuster's wedding.

I mean sure we all were strait in high school, me and Quinn even fought over Finn. Which now seems really gross and stupid, but hey we were teenagers and didn't know any better. But the fact that Santana managed to help Brittany and Quinn both realize they were actually gay still made me panic a little, hell she even got me out the closet me. Ok so maybe i had no reason to panic right? No I'm sure this whole PA thing was completely innocent. And I was just being Drama queen Rachel again.

"Oh ok that good, another Britney" I chuckled at the last part hoping to ease the tension. Even if the "She came highly recommended" part sounded to me like she was a hooker.

"Yea and she is blond as well, funny hey" she said chuckling as well, now I was not seeing this as such a joke anymore. As far as I can remember from her previous girlfriends she had a thing for blonds. I was the first brunet she had dated. I gripped the dish I was drying a little harder, I knew getting worked up about this was not going to solve anything and really I had no solid evidence that Santana had done anything wrong. I was just being paranoid, so the only way to get to the bottom of this was to just find out more.

Just relax Rachel I told myself.

"Ha, really blonde. What a coincidence, another blonde Britney" I tried my best to make a joke out of it and not sound a sarcastic as I was feeling.

"We should introduce them, maybe they could share hair color tips and fitness schedules. She is probably not as pretty or as fit as Brittany" I said sarcastically again, but Santana didn't seem to pick it up she really thought I was joking. The last part wasn't sarcastic though cuz personally I didn't think anybody could be fitter than Brittany. All her dancing made sure she stayedthat way.

"HAHA, YA. Nah I'm pretty sure she is fitter than B." Santana laughed but soon realized what she had just said as her laughter faded and she turned to look at me quickly. I was frozen on the spot shooting her a death glare.

"I-I um- she-. All I meant was she looks like she could be fitter than B." she rambled out as fast as she could. What the hell was that suppose to mean, she looks fitter. Does that mean Santana has been checking her out or something worse even. How would she know if she was fitter than Brittany. I was getting angrier with every word coming out her mouth.

"Really is that so. And how exactly would you know Santana?." I put the plate in my hand down on the counter and placed my hands on my hips still staring at Santana.

"No Rach, that is not what I meant. That came out wrong. All I meant was that she just looks like she can be fit, she looks sporty. Athletic." She quickly countered when she saw the livid look on my face. She dried her hands and walked over to me.

"Baby I know what ur thinking and I can already tell u its not the truth, I did not check her out.U know ur the only girl I see. And nobody is a beautiful or sexy as you are." She really sounded like she meant it so I relaxed and allowed her to pull me into a hug. I did believe her when she said she did not check out other girls. I knew she had not ever given me any reason not to trust her so I would trust her until she proved me wrong.

"Sorry, that was uncalled for. Didn't mean to accuse u of anything." I mumbled into her chest as she hugged me.

"I know baby, its fine. Should have chosen my words better any case." She said sweetly while rubbing circles on my back. I instantly relaxed in her embrace.

"Ok how about we get some ice cream, watch a movie and cuddle on the couch" She said after a moment pulling back and tucking a stray hair behind my ear smiling lovingly at me.

"Sounds great" I said back with a smile.

The rest of the night we spent eating ice cream making jokes and cuddling, neither of us brought Britney up again that night. But just because I let it go then did not mean I will just forget about it.

I was going to meet this new PA and see for myself it she really was something I should worry about.

**_++ So let me know what u think. No Idea when i will be able to get next chapter up. Hope u enjoyed it.++_**


End file.
